Melted hearts
by ViolentHappyChick
Summary: I can only work on this when my teacher's back is turned in class so update will be few and far between but ill try to get as much up as possible! Naruto land's at the Feet of of a certain can he melt her heart or will she freeze him out as well? What of the princess?
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: This is NOT a complete chapter this just what i could get down before me professer came back around and he cought this he would of deleted it befor you could say ICE ICE BABY! ill try to update it soon!)**_

_**(ALSO I OWN NOTHING, not naruto or disney or the Movie Frozen (by disney) so no one can flip out on me now!) **_

_**STORY START:**_

Naruto's vision was begining to fade as he heard the cackle come from sasuke. The clearing they had originally started the fight in now resembled the crash sight of a an astroide, all vegitation was gone for at least two of the miles from the actual fight, and he was now laying in the middle of a crater.

He couldn't let it end like this! He had to do something or else he would did while sasuke destroyed the leaf! Gaining all the strength he could muster Naruto waited til Sasuke had his back turned, gathered his chakera and did the only jutsu he never thought he'd have to do, as flipped through the handsigns carefully being careful to get them right yet also slowed by the heavily bleeding wound in his with his final breath he ended it all...

・]・ｵ・w・u・・・G・・・_・[・V・[・・...・V・[・・・I(Sacrificial Haven ender seal...SEAL!) He watched with mordid fasination as Sasuke spun around with wide eyes watching as his destruction came upon him in many they many colors that made up the beautiful yet distrucive justu. They watch as it came closer mesmerized by the endless color in the flames watching as all the one ones he he had lost appeared in the fire and couldn't help but smile a true smile as the technicolor fire engulfed him. Sasuke was finally with his family once more. And his brother in arms, Naruto joined him soon after...

... but the peace was to be short lived as naruto was dropped on his ass in the middle of a tiled hall way with many doors of all shapes and sizes one inpiticular caught his eye being Large and bright orange with a navy blue trim, he began to make his way towards the door.*cough cough* or maybe not. Turning towards the voice(cough) naruto spyed a man in his mid thirties with complete white eyes and shaggy short brown hair he was was quite tall towering over Naruto's 6'1 height. in narutos opinion he looked like and onler Nedji with a bad hair cut, just imagining it gave naruto a little quirk to his lips, *can i help you?* naruto asked tring to hide the amusment in his voice, and failing spectaclarly so.

The stanger raised an eyebrow but nodded his head, *you can actually, you can help me by telling what the hell you though you were doing out there just now! i DID NOT pick you as the chosen one for that plane just for you to go on a suiside hero trip and DIE before you even got a crack at Obito! Nevermind! Don't answer i know why you did it, i should after all ive been watching you sence that dya you were born...* the strange man reached up and messaged his temple with one of his hands.

Naruto on the onther hand was offically creeped the hell out, this man he did not know 1st off yelled at him, 2nd asked for and explanation then changed his mind, and lastly just rightfully atmittrd to stalking naruto! he had right to be creeped but never let it be said that naruto yelled at him, no never let it be said that he beat the living shit out of the weirdo, BUT it CAN be said that naruto ran for his life towards the pretty orange door... and almost made it, til the big weirdo did this big hand wavy thing and and invisible wall smaked him back down on his ass.

Ok, now naru was pissed, *WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM* naruto scambled to his feet and face the freak face still red in anger*ALL I WANT TO DO IS RUN AWAY! NOW WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING ME!* Naruto huffed as the last of the air left his watch as the stranger chuckled at him gaining a tic mark (or two) in the process before the giant decided that he had settled down.

*Hmmm, the main reason i stop is because your headed toward the sirens door, and though that sounds nice to the unknowing its actually quite... horrific, the second reason is because we still have more to talk about* he smirked smugly and settle against the oppisite wall from Naruto, who honestly, despite hemself couldnt help but be curious, he blames it on ''Fluffy", and so made his way cauiously towards the infuriating man, gods above, he hated the smugness!

_**(AN: I honestly dont care if you reveiw or not because this isn't a complete chapter! Therefore anything you say means little to nothing til it's done! OH! ALSO! Flamers, will be ignores or used for heat because its F'n COLD outside!)**_


	2. frozen falls

_**I Am updating weekly! it wont usually be a complete chapter! but! it will be parts that come together to make a complete chapter!**_

_**I STILL DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN(DISNEY) AND IM KINDA HAPPY I DONT! THAT SOUNDS LIKE ALOT OF WORK!**_

Naruto had alot of dreams, from winning a ramen eating competion to being hokage, heck he even wanted to beat the record for cathing tora the cat fastest! But one thing he NEVER wanted to do was fly. Kami gave him legs NOT wings and therefore he was more than happy to _stay_ right where the great goddess Kami put him, and never would naruto argue that logic... til now, after all free falling a few thousand feet would make even fish wish for a pair of stinkin' wings.

Naruto had givin up screamin, after five minutes of that crap, and STILL not hittin the ground, he was sick of it, hed rather just sit back and wait...damn waitin sucked. but looking at how closae he was gettin to the ground after a good 15, maybe 20 minutes of falling he decided he would hit...right...about...*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-*(now). who ever said snow was soft should be bluggened with a dull...and rusty kunai, cause this shit HURT! Even naruto how could heal from most anything had to wait for awhile before he could sit up.

Once he had gotten himself up enough he looked around a bit only to see a he was in a trench between two cliffs with a weird looking wood pile near him that resembled an old bonfire pit. Naruto pushing himself up made his way toward it... the would definatly looked used, and was still quite warm, checking the surrounding area he noticed a strange peice of wood with metal wires conecting from one end to the other... it almost reminded him of an instrament he had seen in a music shop in Spring country but smaller.

_**...This is all i can type today! but ill continue to update THIS chapter til its complete before making another!**_


	3. reunions

**Suprise suprise i still dont own ****_ANYTHING!_**** Not NARUTO. Not FROZEN! **

**Now as a ****_personal _****note: i woulld LOVE if people quit blowing up my phone and E-mail through reveiws and my PM box, it's not EVERYONE doing it that bothers me, its the people who are FLAMERS that bother me. i wouldnt care if the critism was consturctive... but its not. telling me my story sux and that its stupid and that i can't write is NOT consturctive... coreecting my grammer and trying to HELP me make the story better IS CONSTRUCTIVE! now if you have something you want to ask me, or if you an idea for something i would LOVE for you to get in touch with me. but ive already had to delete a few reveiws because the only in them was someone CUSSING ME OUT! and not creatively eiather! not if it just honest critism im not gonna mess with a reveiw but if it can make sailers blush... then its got to go.**

**...try to keep this in mind when reveiwing...**

**oh! and sorry about the long period with no updates! 1st there was a snowstorm then an earthquake, all in all, mother nature did NOT want me at school to type this! SO I went to friends house and hijacked their lap top! YAY for 5-finger discounts!**

**please and thank you! -VHC**

* * *

**#KYUUBI POV#**

I looked down at my kit, he finally looked like he should, those kami be damned seals had finally faded after falling though multiple gateways(1), he looked so much like a mix of himself and his mother. Oh how he wanted to get his hands on the 3rd, how dare he place seals on HIS son and parade him around as the 4th's heir! The kit's mother would have leveled the village if she had be alive to witness such a thing!. and my kami what those seals did to his mind is the worst part, sealing off a good part of his thought process, make his kit look like and idiot! No proper kitsune kit would ever stope so low as to not learn, and think for themseves, even kits knew not to follow blindly!

speaking of his kit, he looked down to notice him sturing, his kit's eyes opened his eyes to show the amythist ords he inherited from his mother, he looked around quickly before landing his eyes on his sire, when he did so he quickly scooted back before getting to his feet. he was a little wobblely but that was to be expected, seeing he was now quite a few inches taller, bout 6'1 or 6'2 he noticed idly, his kit was still eyeing him wearily,* **Son, are you going to say something or not***. He watched as his kit blushed before he nodded, ***Then say it, kit**.*.

His son's mouth opened and closed comically over and over, reminding strangly of a carp, *what happened here?* Karuma was broken form his thoughts by the meek question, *why is mindscape so...diferent, where did the sewers go?*. He sighed at the question, leave to his kit to get right to the point.

***Well my kit, when you when though the gateways the seals the seals that the 3rd had put on you to change you... broke, for lack of a better word, and in exchange your mindscape revertided back to its original shape, and also reverted YOU, back to the way you should have been all along. You my kit are finally back to how you should be, and you look so much like your mother, and me of course, but your mothers genes really do shine bright in you**.* 'five...four...three...two...'

*WHAT! YOU KNEW MY MOTHER! AND WHAT DO MEAN SEALS, WHY WOULD THE OLD-MAN SEAL ME!? AND GENES?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK LIKE YOU? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIANT ASS FOX!* ...'yep definantly his mothers son, how i miss Kushina. ***CALM DOWN KIT! Andlet me speck and i will explain all that i can*** Naruto nodded to him and sat down cross legged on the soft grass. ***Now to start, yes, i knew your mother, she was one i most precious people, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and a very beautiful kitsune, he was only a 7 tails but, she could still put me in my place. i was sealed in your mother quite some time before you were born and we got to know each other quite well while i was... Yes Kit**?* Naruto had raised his hand, causing the 9-tails to chuckle. *What did she look like?* the kit asked the kit

Kyuubi chuckled ***Your mother was one of the most beautiful kitsunes i had ever met, though they may have just been my opinion, you have alot of her in you, mainly your personality, but pysically to. See your mother had the most dazziling smile, that women could charm an army if she tried, but added to here violet eyes, and she was a heart stealer, she had long, lovely hair that reached her knees, she always said she hated her hair but she never cut it. and finally she had pale skin, blemish free, and a heart shaped face that was delicate yet she would take on the world even if just for a single one of her precious people.*** he wistfully remembered his beautiful mate as he spoke.

*Did you love her* kyuubi smiled sadly ***yeah... i did***

*So if she's my kaa-san and she was your mate, that make you... my?*

***your...?***

Naruto took a minute before saying the magic word under his breath, Karuma almost didn't catch it, he said it was said so lightly.

***Yes, kit it does indeed make me your Tou-san***

At this point Naruto looked like he was about to faint again, but held steady much to the father's pride.

Naruto's eyes became hard when something finally came to him. *wait... you said something about Jiji sealing me, but why would he want to seal me! I never did anything!*

***Well kit, that a more... unique topic you see it true that the old monkey sealed you, but I'm not sure of his reasons why. While, it's fully true that I hate the fact you were sealed, I truly do, I cant say it was done with fully bad intentions, for all I know, the coot may have wanted to protect you by passing you off as a human and as the 4th's son to boot, but at the same time I highly doubt it, for kitsunes are masters of 3 things, pranks, fire, and illusions. so just as he may have sealed you to pass off as human, he could have just as easily hid you til you were around , maybe 5, and then you would have been able to hide yourself. that's one reason I doubt his intentions were pure, another would be that while he did seal off your appearance he also had someone, most likely one of those vile mind walkers, seal off your intelligence, and your blood heritage. plus the loyalty seal that was on the bass of your neck was not for show.***

*So jiji was using me... for WHAT!? I didn't have money or power, heck most of the civilians still hated me! What could I have had that h... it was you, wasn't it...*

looking down as his kit the all powerful kitsune felt something in his heart crack, so shrinking down to his despicable human form he went to son and for the first time in almost 17 years he hugged his son tightly as he cried. ***yes, my kit despite me trying to find another explanation, because I know how you favored that particular human, I could not. I do believe the reason he sealed you so much was in the end he wanted me for a weapon. I'm sorry kit, I'm so sorry my Naruto. But as of now you have a chance to be who you truly wish to be, though it will be hard I will teach you all I can and you will grow to be a mighty kitsune, and I will be with you every step of the way. I promise, and like you, I Never break those.* Karuma and his son had fallen to there knees at this point and continued to hug as the great kyuubi no kitsune shed a few tears of happiness at being able to hold his son***

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is TAD more mushy then I originally planned heck in the beginning I never planed to make the kyuubi Naruto's DAD! but after the idea poped up I just had to role with it! **


	4. New friend!

Melted hearts **chapter 4**

Naruto/Frozen

Naruto/Elsa/Anna

Naruto POV

Naruto and his... father, wow, he was gonna have to get used to that, stayed like that in his mind scape for a while at first in tears, and later in smiles as they shared stories and moments that had passed by for each of them, Naruto told his dad of his pranks and kyuubi told Naruto of his mother and their pranking days together. Soon they got on to the topic of Naruto's new chakra and how its new properties(*1) as well as a few things he would need to know later on.(*2)

By the time Naruto came out of his mindscape night had fallen but looking around he noticed it did very little to hinder him, so he just kept going with no trouble til he came to that friggin ice wall again, but this time with slightly better knowledge on what to do, so decreasing his output by a good margin, he ran full speed up the wall, not giving the ice time to melt below his feet before he took his next step, making his way up the wall in record time. Reaching the top of the clift he bent lower to grab the edge and pull himself over in a rough backflip landing on his hands and rolling to his feet and in a true to himself fashion raises his arms above his head *he sticks the landing and the crowd goes WILD!* Naruto looked around as he screamed but found nothing for and audience but snow, trees, a giant snowman, and rocks… wait a damn minute. Swiveling his head back to what had to be an illusion, he focused on the beast, and truly he was there, and clapping! What friggin dimension did he send his ass too! Because where came from snow did not move, and sure as hell didn't yell in a way that, suspiously sounded like cheering, walking over to the snow beast he started making a check list of what he noticed, the most obvious thing being his size, I mean COME ON who doesn't notice size when the thing had to be over a good 10 feet in height, not to mention made purely of ice and snow, heck, the big guys was all white and blue beyond the freaky eyes! Getting within about 3 feet of the giant, who was still cheering, '_and they called me simple, at least I knew when to stop clapping' _he decided it was time to test his luck *hey big guy can you understand me?* the giant stopped clapping to stare at him slightly before nodding.

*good can you tell me your name or where I am?* at this the giant nodded his head again before opening his mouth, and Naruto, expecting an answer leaned forward, only to get a roar that almost blew him BACK over the clift he just painstakingly climbed and possibly making Naruto's ears bleed.

*ouch…DUDE, what's the big idea you trying to breaking or something!* At least the monster had the balls to look ashamed at that, head down studding his sharp Ice toes as they made little lines in the snow. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad about yelling back at the sight. *-sigh- let's try this again my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?* squeezing his eyes shut and bracing his eyes for more roars he was surprised when only silence can to answer his question, very carefully he opened his eyes to see the big guy still looking like he had stolen Tsunade's sake.

Taking those last few steps toward the big snow man he placed his hand on the bigger guys lower arm, despite the chill he only vaguely felt. * you can't talk can you?* at the shake of the giants head he started to feel even worse about earlier.

*Oh, well, do you know where we are?* A nod *Can you spell?* A head shake *oh, um, can you take me to someone who can speak to me properly, no offense, of course, but you see I'm lost and need to know where I am.* the large snow creature nodded and lowered himself so his head was closer to the ground. Naruto was confused until the giant gently pushed him toward his lowered shoulders, when Naruto caught on, and walked up before sitting down on the ice man's shoulders, the giant got back to his feet and faced the mountain before taking of at a steady pace.

After a while of feeling awkward silence, he just couldn't take it anymore! *Sooo… if you can't tell me your name can I make one for you, just to use for now, that is?* At the giant's nod, he smiled *okay what about…are you a girl?* the stumble he got answered his question but the growl that came after was enough to solidify it. *Sorry, sorry, but you have to ask about these things, ya know? Because you just never know.* he took the silence as a que to continue *so, how about Yukirou I think it fit kinda fits! I mean you are made of snow and you must be someone's son right!? …right?* the monster tilted his head toward Naruto, red eyes showing something akin to laughter, before nodding, hopefully in agreement to the name.

The continued to walk for a few hours Naruto filling the silence with his constant rambling, with the snow beast adding his head nods or shakes in from time to time.

So when they came to another bend up the mountain, Naruto thought nothing of it til they passed it and came to the front steps of a massive palace, it was an understatement to say that Naruto was floored, and only more so when his new friend stopped at the bottom of the stairs before he lowered himself again, a que that Naruto assumed meant that it was time to get off, and so he did. Standing there until Yukirou pointed a sharp finger toward the palace doors, only then did he make his way up the steps, and knock of the enchanting doors. (*3) '_it's cold, and…is it glass, no, it's… IT'S ICE!' no wonder Yukirou led me here! He must live here!' _Naruto knocked again, but louder this time, only for the door to open slightly on its own from the force. Looking back at Yukirou, who was now waving bye at him, he made his my though the doors and stopped.

*1(Naruto's new chakra is different yet similar in regard to the stuff he used to use, in that while NO it's not FIRE! It is heat think about it, kyuubi's chakra in the manga is not only corrosive but very heated, you can tell because it burned Sakura AND Jiraiya when Naruto lost control on two separate occasions! Naruto's new chakra will still retain the heat but not the corrosive properties, but too much heat in the air plus a little friction does equal fire so I'm not ruling out the possibility of him maybe learning how to create flames, but for now he just doesn't know how. Also his new chakra is more potent, meaning he can do more with less, now there's actually some science behind my choice to do this, mainly his natural element being heat, and considering when things heat up they expand (that IS a FACT!) so naturally I want to make his chakra also expand Justus! So as a small portion would make 2 kage bunshin, a small portion of the same size would now make 4. Now before someone rags on me (AGAIN) for giving Naruto too big of a power boost, at least I didn't make him a version of superman of batman! He doesn't have super powers! In fact I have a feeling if he ever COMPLETELY merged with kyuubi in the manga that his is the outcome that he would get beyond a serious increase in his reserves(which I want to point out I DID NOT give him) and a slight make over(which I did give him, but really who hasn't at some point or another).

*2(It'll be later on in the story, so just leave it alone for now)

*3(I forgot how I put thoughts in the previous chapters… teehee sorry.)

Yall can hate for stopping there I kinda expect yall to.

PEACE OUT

~VHC


End file.
